una boda y una confecion de amor
by itasaki
Summary: la boda de relena y una confecion de amor de parte de heero si quieren saber mas solo lean 100%heeroXrelena terminada
1. boda

_**Un fics de heero y relena espero que les guste dejen review **_

_**Nos vemos abajo **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iba caminando asía el altar donde me esperaba mi futuro marido, voy tomada del brazo de mi hermano miliardo que lo noto muy triste, veo a mi alrededor estaban los guerreros gundam, trowa, wufei, duo y Quatre, juntos a ellos estaban sus respectivas novias y esposas… (Trowa/Catherine, wufei/Sally, duo/hilden, Quatre/samanta *samanta es inventada*)

Pero alguien faltaba era heero no sabia si había recibido mi invitación o quizás si pero no quiso asistir a mi boda con Alexis…

Alexis lo había conocido en una de mis tantas reuniones como ministra de relaciones exteriores, fue simple casualidad al conocerlo y después hacernos amigos, pero después de un tiempo de haberlo conocido y de que me aya convertido en su amiga el me pidió que nos casáramos y bueno aquí estoy en camino al altar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-duo que te pasa te veo raro-

-no es nada hilden es solo que-

-solo que duo?-

-es que heero es mi amigo y ver que la señorita relena se casa con otro que no sea heero-

-lo se duo… pero ninguno de los dos dijo sus sentimiento al otro es inevitable-

-así es-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Pensamientos de duo)_

_Heero ceras capaz de que la mujer que amas se case con otro que no seas tu… La dejaras así como así aunque tu corazón pida a grito que estés con ella… Nunca podré entenderte amigo…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vi como todos me miraban extraño me sentí mal por eso…

-Relena-

-Que Miliardo-

-Eres feliz con la decisión que acabas de tomar hermanita-

-Por que me preguntas?-

-No lo se... Pero respóndeme por favor-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Chachan xD jejeje buenos los dejo con la duda hasta el siguiente capitulo :P**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Besitos **_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Atte: Itasaki-sensei**_


	2. el momento

Capitulo 2:

-yo no lo sé Miliardo-

-solo quiero que sepas que siempre estar contigo-

-gracias hermano-

Me sentía muy confundida estaba a unos pases de llegar al altar con mi futuro marido pero no me sentía muy feliz yo quería que el que estuviera hay fuera Heero pero sé que él jamás me amara como yo lo amo a él…

La ceremonia empezó y sin rastro de que Heero iba a venir…Me sentía muy mal por eso…

**En otro lugar no muy lejanos de la iglesia…**

Un joven conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista para llegar a tiempo a dicha ceremonia que había sido invitado pero él tenía otros planes. Así es después de tanto pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos después que le había llegado esa invitación para asistir a dicha ceremonia se había sentido muy confundido y no sabía qué hacer pero ahora ya estaba consciente y tenía todo planeado como y que iba a hacer cuando llegara y entrara a la iglesia…

-solo espera un poco mas Relena-

Pues no estaba dispuesto a perder al amor de su vida por nada del mundo, jamás dejaría que eso pasara…

Ya podía ver la iglesia ya le faltaba poco para poner en acción su plan de secuestrar a la novia…

**En la iglesia…**

Llegando al altar Miliardo deja a su hermana alado de Alexis

-cuida de mi hermana-

-no te preocupes la cuidare con mi vida-

Con esas palabras empezó dicha ceremonia tan esperada por todos los presentes…

Relena ya se había hecho la idea de que Heero no iba a llegar…

La misa comenzó cuando el padre empezó a hablar

-querido hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí para reunir a esta joven pareja en santo matrimonio en una unión sagrada-

Y así trascurrió mientras hasta llegar a la parte de los votos…

-tu Alexis Jarcor aceptas por esposa a Relena Priscar para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-si acepto-

-y tu Relena Priscar aceptas como esposo a Alexis Jarcor para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-yo…-

**Continuara…**

**Juju los dejo en suspenso xD después de tanto tiempo actualizo u.u e estado muy ocupada en el colegio nyaaaa y como tengo un respiro por unas semanitas xD prometo actualizar todo lo que puedo xD**

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentario xD**

**Cuídense y que lo disfruten**

**Atte: nyu-chan**


	3. la llegada

Capitulo 3:

-alto – dijo un joven que entraba por la puerta principal de la iglesia

Todos los presentes que presenciaban la ceremonia y cuando el joven misterioso entro por la puerta todos se quedaron atónitos espeto cuatro jóvenes que tenían una muy grande sonrisa dibujada…

-pero tu quien eres y con qué derecho interrumpes mi boda con Relena?- decía el joven Alexis eufórico

-Yo soy Heero y con el derecho de que yo amo a esa mujer y ella me ama amí- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Pero que te has creído tu y cómo puedes estar seguro si fuera así no se estaría casando conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo…

-Pues no me e creído nada y si estoy más que seguro de lo que digo- mientras avanzaba a paso seguro hasta el hartar, donde había una atónita Relena ya que jamás se había imaginado que Heero llegara así y se le declara si se podría decir declarar de esa forma frente a tanta gente…

-eres un miserable- decía Alexis mientras se dirigía a darle un golpe en el estomago, pero Heero fue más rápido y lo evadió dándole un gran golpe en el estomago, así cayó al suelo el joven Alexis mientras le diría una mirada a Relena que estaba atónita, sin mayor pérdida de tiempo Heero ya estaba alado de Relena y la alzo en brazos y se diría asia la puerta pero una mano le tomo el tobillo y era Alexis…

-donde crees que llevas a mi novia?- decía mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

-lejos de aquí- dijo sin mayor expresión con aun Relena embarazos

-Heero- Relena estaba atónita y fue lo único que dijo después de tanto tiempo en estado de shock…

Mientras que Miliardo celebrara que su hermanita no se iba a casar con ese patán…

-Miliardo que haces?- le pregunto Noin un poco confusa

-celebrar y creo que ayudare a Heero con ese descabellada idea de secuestrar a mi hermanita en el dia de su boda… aparte yo se los sentimientos que tiene mi hermana asia Heero y no permitiré que viva infeliz el resto de su vida… y si se Noin aunque Heero me de mala espina creo que deberé dejar que ellos dos estén juntos-dijo mirando la escena que tenían al frente de sus narices…

-oohhh Miliardo eres tan bueno- Noin siempre intento hacer que Miliardo aceptara a Heero y ahora que lo había logrado esta tan feliz

En otro lado de la gran iglesia…

-chico y si ayudamos con esto-dijo un emocionado Duo

-creo que por esta vez te dire que si- decía wufei

Todos quedaron atónitos con las palabras de wufei ya que el jamás estaría de acuerdo con Duo

-wufei estas bien- pregunto un dudoso Duo

-por que lo dices cabeza de alcornoque?- dijo sin expresión alguna

-a no si esta bien chicos no nos han cambiado a nuestro lindo wufei-dijo un payaso Duo

Nadie decía nada estaban muy atónitos para decir algo…

Mientras los novios y Heero…

-Relena sé que me he demorado un poco pero yo…-decía un muy sonrojado Heero

-Tú qué Heero?-Relena estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo tan anelado…

-yo te…-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno aquí otro capitulo xD espero que sea de su agrado xD**_

_**Dejen review porfis**_

_**Los quiero y díganme como esta xD esque no se ando muy depre y no me sale nada bien u.u**_

_**Bueno me despido sayonara**_

_**Atte:nyu**_


	4. la respuesta y una peticion

_**:S espero que no me maten por no haber actualizado ya hace casi dos meses es que se me hace muy pesado el liceo u.u pero bueno aquí va el cuarto capítulo…**_

**Capitulo 4:**

-yo te amo Relena…- dijo Heero que estaba muy colorado por la confesión que asía a la dueña de su corazón.

La pobre Relena estaba anonadad, ya que varias veces había soñado con esas bellas palabra de su joven piloto…

-Sé que me he demorado en decir esto y justo el día de tu boda he venido aquí para no dejarte ir, estoy dispuesto a todo con estar contigo e incluso raptarte ahora mismo- Sus palabras eran muy cierta, no le importaba que ella ya no lo amara, el solo quería estar con ella…

-Heero-Relena escondía su miraba bajo su flequillo.

El joven piloto esperaba que su respuesta sea positiva ya que tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de secuestrarla… solo esperaba su respuesta impaciente hasta que ella decidió seguir hablando…

-Heero no sabes cuánto he esperado escuchar esas palabras… Te amo – dijo al fin la princesa del reino de zanc.

El joven que mostraba una radiante sonrisa y ya no había ninguna duda de lo que iba a seguir, ya sabía que ella aun lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba, no importaba si tenía que pelear con el hermano de ella para poder estar con ella y ser felices juntos… Cuando iba a seguir con su caminando hacia la puerta de la iglesia escucho una voz…

-tu patán donde crees que llevas a mi novia?- decía ya recuperado el joven Alexis.

-pues lejos de ti – sin siquiera voltearse Heero seguía con su camino.

El joven Alexis estaba rojo de la rabia… Se incorporo con completo y se dirigía corriendo a detener a Heero pero jamás pensó que interferirían cinco personas y sobretodo que su cuñado estuviera entre esos cinco personajes…

-Heero llévate a mi hermana y más vale que la hagas feliz o te matare- Fueron las dulce palabras de Miliardo…

-así es Heero llévate a la señorita Relena, nosotros nos encargaremos de este- dijo un muy sonriente Duo.

Heero todavía con Relena embarazos les miraba muy sorprendidos y mas por las palabras que le había dicho Miliardo…

-Gracias muchachos y Miliardo no te preocupes la are la mujer más feliz que pise el mundo- y ya sin mayor problemas toma firmemente a Relena en sus brazos y huyen de la iglesia, sin ningún otro problema ya que él jamás rompería su promesa a su ahora futuro cuñado…

-Relena…-decía un Heero corriendo hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado frente a la iglesia…

-si Heero?...- decía Relena que estaba fuertemente abraza a su cuello para no caer y causarse daño…

-Relena se que este no es el momento más apropiado, te acabo de secuestrar, te e confesado mis sentimientos hace muy poco y…-Heero se quedo callado ya que no encontraba palabras para pedirle a su joven amada que estuviera junto a él para toda la vida…

-y… que Heero…-Una muy emocionada Relena esperaba impaciente que él le pidiera lo que ella mas anhelaba en el mundo poder estar con él para toda la eternidad…

-y, quiero que te cases conmigo-Heero inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y le pide correctamente a Relena que se case con el…

-Relena Priscar te casarías con este piloto de gundan que esta locamente enamorado de ti?-

Relena quedo muy sorprendida con esa petición jamás pensó que Heero se la pediría, claro muchas noches soñó que ese momento llegara pero jamás imagino que sería cuando iba secuestrada de hace unos momentos de lo que iba a ser su boda…

Heero a no recibir respuesta hablo…

-y que me dices…-Heero esperaba su respuesta, aunque él sabía que si ella le decía que no se le partiría el corazón…

-Heero yo…-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo jejeje es un poquito más largo que los otros xD pero solo un poquito bueno pronto subiré mi otro capi :P**_

_**Se despide su servidora atte: nyu sabu no**_


	5. juntos al final

**Holaaaa, mucho tiempo sin escribir verdad…**

**Perdón la demora se que no tiene mucho perdón la demora, espero poder hacer algo bonito para este finc, ojala que les guste…**

**Bueno aquí vamos…**

**-dialogo-**

-.-.-.-.-.—

Capitulo 5:

-Heero yo si, si quiero- Lo abrase mientras me subía al auto…

-Bueno mi novia raptada es hora de irnos…-

-A donde iremos Heero- Le pregunte, ya que no sabía donde íbamos…

-No se si sea muy pronto para ti, pero como ya estas vestida para la ocasión, me preguntaba…- Se notaba algo nervioso, lo comprendo ya que creo que es la primera vez que hace una locura así…

-¿Que cosa Heero?-Le pregunto mientras el auto se ponía en marcha a la autopista…

-Relena cásate conmigo en este momento y vámonos por un tiempo, para cuando volvamos ya nadie podrá separarnos ya que estaremos casados legalmente, quizás no será una ceremonia que tu mereces pero…-

El hablaba mientras conducía esquivando a los vehículos que iban delante de nosotros con mucha elegancia en sus movimientos…

-Heero, si, si casémoslos en este momento si es lo que tu quieres, ami no me importa solo si estoy a tu lado…-

Lo mire con una mirada firme de que lo que decía era cierto…

-Estas segura Relena-

-Si muy seguro Heero-

-Pues en marcha Relena, nos casaremos en un registro civil y nada se interpondrá de que estemos juntos…-

_Mientras en otro lado…_

-Miliardo hazte a un lado que ese desgraciado se lleva mi prometida…-

-No me are para ningún lado, y mi hermana será mas feliz con ese desgraciado que contigo…-

-Como te atreves, ella es mi prometida-

-Oh amigo entiende ella no te ama, ama con quien se acaba de ir-

-Tú quien eres…-

-Oh yo soy el magnifico Duo y si intentas separar a mis amigos te matare…-

-Ja no me hagas reír, tu y cuantos mas?-

-Pues yo y mis amigos aquí…-

Todos se ponen como una muralla humana para impedir que Alexis pase por esa puerta y no llegue con Heero y Relena…

-Pues peleen si se creen tanto…-

Y así es como se armo una pelea entre los invitados del novio y los de la novia dentro de la iglesia…Combos iban y venían por todos lados…La sangre que sacaban algunos golpes se estaba esparciendo en el suelo, mientras algunas mujeres miraban atónitas los sucesos que pasaban otra estaban gritando porque se golpearan mas fuerte, como si fuera un rin…

_Mientras en la autopista…_

-Relena casi llegamos, estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-

-Claro que si Heero-

-Pues aquí estamos Relena- se bajo del auto y llego a mi lado del auto para abrirme la puerta para bajar…- Vamos Relena a estar juntos por siempre…-

-Siempre Heero…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara con un ultimo capitulo que subiré lo antes posible…**

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo pero en verdad no eh estado inspirada hace mucho que no eh podido terminar ningún fincs, en verdad hoy es mi segunda actualización y en verdad me di cuenta que tengo mucho que hacer…**

**Bueno cuídense y nos estamos leyendo y gracias por su apoyo y los que leen mi historia…**

**Matte…**

**Atte: Nyu**


	6. final

**Hola como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí dejare el fin de este finc… Siento que este fin no estuvo bueno pero tampoco lo pude arreglar, pero prometo que haré mejores a futuro.**

**-dialogo-**

**Bueno nos leemos abajo ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron a un registro civil para poder casarse para que nadie los separe en el futuro…

-Estas lista Relena?- Pregunto Heero

-Hoy y siempre lista… Heero-

Los dos se miraron antes de entrar al registro civil, cuando llegaron a la recepción estaba una señora de mediana edad sentada mirando una revista…

-Disculpe, señora venimos a casarnos- Dijo Heero…

La señora levanto la mirada de su revista y le pregunto a Heero…

-Tiene hora para casarse…-

Relena miro con un poco de duda ya que ella no tenía la menor idea de esto ya que Heero lo había hecho todo tan rápido que no pensó en la hora para casarse…

-Si señora la hora la pedí con el nombre de Heero Yui-

Relena quedo asombrada ya que Heero como siempre tenía todo planeado con anticipación…

-Deje revisar señor…-

La señora se puso a buscar en el computador que tenía el nombre de la reservación de la hora, Relena miro asombrada como Heero sonreía con su sonrisa arrogante ya que lo que él había planeado estaba hiendo a la perfección…

-Aquí esta señor, adelante en la sala numero 5 lo están esperando…-

Sin más ni dar las gracias Heero tiro a Relena a la respectiva sala, Relena pudo ver el deseo de terminar toda esta odisea lo más rápido posible, se veía ansioso…

-Lista Relena?...-

-Si Heero…-

Entraron a la sala y hay los esperaba el hombre que los casaría y los uniría para siempre como una pareja…

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, son el señor Heero Yui y la señora Relena Prisca?-

-Así es, somos nosotros…-

-Bueno empecemos entonces…-

Después de unos 30 minutos de toda la ceremonia formal, llego el momento del sí y de firmar el papel legal que no los separaría jamás y nadie podía oponerse…

-Señor Heero Yui acepta usted a Relena Prisca como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-Señora Relena Prisca acepta usted a Heero Yui como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si acepto…-

-Bueno solo deben firmar aquí y aquí y están oficialmente casados en todo el mundo y universo… Muchas felicitaciones jóvenes…-

Después de darse un beso, Heero toma a su esposa en brazos y sale rumbo al auto para así disfrutar su nueva vida juntos para toda la eternidad o hasta que alguna misión suicida del pilo lo haga separarse, pero ni un así nada los separaría ya que el volvería a ella aunque tuviera que usar sus últimos esfuerzos para volver a ella…

-Bueno Relena, es momento de irnos de luna de miel-

-A donde Heero- Relena le pregunto un poco sonrojada ya que se iría con Heero por un largo tiempo…

-Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar por un buen tiempo-

Sin más eso la beso y la subió al auto y lo encendió y apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo, perdiéndose por la carretera, rumbo a su vida de casados y amantes por la eternidad…

_**Fin…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, sé que no está bueno pero lo termine al final xD no me gusto para nada esta historia prometo mejorar pero bueno ojala pueda mejorar…**

**Gracias a todo los que leyeron esta historia se los agradezco de mucho corazón…**

**Cuídense mucho…**

**Sayonara**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


End file.
